Embodiments of the present invention relate to golf swing analysis methods and devices. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to methods and devices that associate actual golf ball flight data with sensed swing characteristic data.
Golf is one of the most difficult sports to learn because relatively minor golf swing errors can result in exaggerated mis-hits. For example, a relatively minor mis-positioning of a golf club head face (e.g. closed club face or open club face) may result in a severe slice (ball curves right) or hook (ball curves left).
Because most golf swing errors are difficult to detect by the naked eye, a great variety of automated swing analysis systems have been developed. Some of these systems detect golf swing characteristics with video equipment, lasers, acceleration sensors, or other technologies and then attempt to predict a golf ball's trajectory or resting place based on the sensed swing characteristics. For example, a swing analysis system may sense an open club face and then display or otherwise indicate a slice, because an open club face often results in a slice. Unfortunately, such predictions are often inaccurate because the same swing characteristic, when slightly changed, may result in different ball flight trajectories and distances. Moreover, many golfers have multiple swing flaws that, when combined, result in difficult to predict results. For example, many novice golfers simultaneously swing “over-the-top” (downswing starts outside ball and ends inside ball) and close their club face. The first error often results in a slice, whereas the second often results in a hook or pull-hook. Combined, the two errors can result in any of these mis-hits or even a relatively straight (although weak) shot. Therefore, existing swing analysis systems often fail to accurately predict the actual trajectory or resting place of golf balls.